Christmas PARTY!
by xRainbowAssassin
Summary: The whole PAW Patrol, including Katie, are having a Christmas party in the lookout on Christmas day where they open gifts and mistletoe. And since Marshall has some words he still cant figure out by just hearing it, there will be one christmas song from Annoying orange that i will like to use, i will change up some of the wording!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! im putting this story for Christmas! I'm only putting this on December 25th so... tell me ships!**

 **On the reviews, you have to say 1, 2, or 3 or more. A is for straight pairings and B is for Straight and gay while C is gay pairings.**

A - Straight pairings

B - Straight and gay pairings

C - gay parings

1\. Marshall+Everest, Chase+Skye, Rocky+Zuma, Katie+Ryder, Rubble+ girl OC

2\. Marshall+Everest, Chase+Skye, Ryder+Katie, Zuma+Rubble, Rocky+girlOC

3\. Marshall+Chase, Skye+Everest, Zuma+Rocky+Rubble, Ryder+Katie

 **You can give me other pairings but make sure u choose A, B, or C. I will tally!**


	2. Marshall x Everest and Chase x Skye

**Hi! So this is like part one of my story. A and 1 won so it took me a while to write but I hope this was cool, please review! Also I would like you to check out this video that made me want to write down the lyrics to this part so hope you like it.**

 **The song is called Missle Toe from Annoying Orange. It just made me think of Marshall for some reason. AGAIN REVEIW!**

...

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was putting the decorations up. And this was Marshall's first Christmas so he has some things he has to do to know what Christmas is about. Marshall would normally just go to his parent's house with no real decor and would just get one present when he has to give two.

But this year was different. This year he would be celebrating Christmas with his friends, and did I mention girlfriend? Yes... Marshall and Everest are dating! Since last week they have been going on dates and giving each other presents until Christmas Day was over.

Right in this moment, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Molly(w/ Rocky), Pepper(w/ Zuma), Navi(w/ Rubble), Ryder, and Katie, are all putting up their Christmas decorations for their Christmas PARTAY! Chase, now with his checklist, is ready to see if all the decorations are in place.

"Ornaments ✅

Tinsle ✅

Wreath ✅

Now last on the list is Mistletoe!" He announced.

"Christmas has Missle Toe?! THIS IS THE BEST HOLIDAY EVER!" Screams Marshall going out the door to lay in his pup house.

"Um... Why is there music starting?" Asks Chase.

Marshall: _Missle Toe, I love you so._

 _I love you more, than you can know._

"But what about me?" Everest wants to know.

 _Missle Toe... Where will we go?_

 _It's up to you, OH MISSLE TOE!_

 _Missle Toe flying through the sky, a flying toe that's caught your eye!_

 _Missle Toe come on let's go, let's take a dive into some snow!_

Chase: _That's not what I meant by "Mistletoe". I was talking 'bout the plant, don't ya know?_

Marshall: _Quiet, Chase! You got no game!_

 _You're being toe-tally lame!_

 _Missle Toe... Makes every Christmas right!_

 _Blasting through more snow while in mid-flight! Oh yeah!_

 _Missle Toe... You got a lot of pep!_

 _You make me want to dance!_

 _Now crank that dubstep!_

"What's he doing?" Asks Everest. Chase just shrugs. "In all my years of working here with him, I've never seen him doing this. Ever!" Chase concludes.

 _If there's any trouble that's afoot!_

 _Grab your toe and don't stay put!_

 _Blast into space as fast as you can!_

 _And on the way back grab the muffin man!_

 _My toe's got style!_

 _My toe's got grace!_

But what Marshall didn't know was that Everest was thinking of a plan that will help him know what Mistletoe really is. While the Dalmatian was singing, Everest got a stick, string, and some mistletoe. She tied the string to the end of the stick while the other end of the string was tied to the mistletoe.

"Hey Chase! Can you spare me a favor? Hold this stick on top of Marshall and I assure you he will stop his singing!" Said Everest.

"Ok..." Was all Chase could manage to say when Everest shoved him the stick. Everest layed in front of Marshall, under the mistletoe, to lay him a gentle but passionate kiss that could give someone a heart attack. After almost a minute, she broke apart for air. Marshall opened his bright blue eyes and amazing smile that Everest saw right in front of her.

"This is mistletoe. A plant that some people put over their heads so when someone is under it, there is a rule that you have to kiss him. No matter how long or where you have to kiss that person." Says Everest pointing above their heads. "Thanks Everest!" Thanked Marshall giving Everest an embrace.

"Well, now that's done," says Chase. "I will be going to find Skye, and... tell her about the figi pudding!" Everest and Marshall then just went inside To cuddle up against the warm fireplace and drink hot chocolate.

...

"Hey Skye!" Says Chase. "What are you doing?" Skye just stared at him for a moment thinking if it's a good idea to say or not. "It's nothing important, just looking through my 'most Important things in my life'" Skye answers looking a bit disappointed. Chase then blurts out asking, "About your parents? I know where mine are." He goes outside looking up on the stars. Wondering if his mom and dad were looking down on their only child.

Skye froze.

In her hand was a photograph of her mom. But her dad wasn't there at all. "She would always say to me, before I go to sleep," Chase turned to look back at her. "'My dearest daughter, whenever I see you walking an angel is dancing. When ever you smile you look like the shining sun. I love you no matter what and I will always be with you' until that day came..." Skye said. Tears came flowing down her cheeks.

Chase didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but he also wanted to just sit and watch. "You don't have to say anymore," Chase answers giving Skye a small hug. "I will be here for you!" Promises Chase putting his paw to his heart. "You w-will?" She asks.

"Skye, I love you. Maybe, just as much as your mother. And I bet, she is watching you right now think that your life took a whole new step."

"Chase, thank you," Skye says giving him a warm hug. "You were the first pup to ever say something like that.

...

 **REVEIW!**


End file.
